


A Pleasant Interlude of Marital Surprises Following the Decadent Offering of Lavender Knickers

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus surprises Luna, and she makes the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Interlude of Marital Surprises Following the Decadent Offering of Lavender Knickers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasu_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=karasu_hime).



> Written on 8 December 2007 for [karasu_hime](http://karasu-hime.livejournal.com/profile) in response to her NWS [Smutty Claus gift art](http://www.journalfen.net/community/smutty_claus/70460.html).

Severus had surprised her; he'd never done that before, and Luna stared up into his eyes, her own wide with anticipation as her head rested on her bound arms, wondering what had inspired her husband to behave so out of character.

Their evening routine was pleasant but, heretofore, had been fixed. Severus would come up from his lab and wash up while Luna, having Floo'd home from Hogwarts, prepared their evening meal. As it turned out, Severus was something of a traditionalist about domestic matters, but that had never bothered Luna, not really, well, only just. They'd discuss his researches and her students over dinner, and then walk quietly through the orchard that surrounded their cottage before returning home to read to one another by the fire or on the porch, depending upon the weather. Listening to Severus' voice wash over her in a warm, liquid wave was worth doing any amount of dishes on her own, really, and it readied Luna for bed like nothing else could.

Coupling with Severus—he didn't care for terms like "shagging" or "fucking"—was always enjoyable, but Severus had a routine for that, as well. He was shy about sex; he liked to have it in the dark, and he sometimes seemed almost afraid to touch her, as if he felt he hadn't the right. Luna had never asked why this was and had taken her pleasure from the, as she'd privately come to think about it, "meat-and-potatoes" technique of really competent kissing followed by the inexorable friction of Severus' most masculine endowment.

Honestly, even when she was angry with him, Severus' cock, with its glorious purple head and gratifying thickness, could make her forget _anything_.

Stories and orgasms—sometimes Luna felt as though they were the foundation of their marriage.

Here she was, though, lying on her back in the middle of the night, the strong light of the moon illuminating their bedroom and bodies, her hands bound over her head, and Severus—not even wearing a nightshirt!—lying next to her and watching her every movement as he tickled her skin with a feather. Luna's mouth was open—in surprise and because Severus' unfamiliar, light touches were making her gasp—and all she could do was watch him watch her and _feel_.

She felt him, hard and hot, against her right thigh. She felt the coolness of his hand as it grasped her waist. She felt the caress of the of the feather, resting just under her breasts. She liked all of it, especially the weight of his gaze, and would have done more than arch her back into his hand if she'd been certain that doing other than what she had wouldn't make Severus stop; there was something loving but very much like fear in his eyes, and Luna knew enough about her husband not to startle him by making any demands.

And then he surprised her again by asking, "Tell me what you like, what to do." He'd never asked _that_ before. Luna, who'd never been with anyone else, had always assumed that wizards didn't ask, that they just _did_.

"You . . . want me to tell you? You don't mind?"

She saw him swallow. "Y—yes."

"You mind?"

" _No_. I want to know. . . . Please."

 _Oh, an evening especially_ for _surprises_ , Luna thought, smiling. "I like this, my nipples so hard. P—play with them—lightly?"

She hoped he wouldn't take it as a criticism; it was only that Severus had rough hands and wasn't always as careful with her breasts as she imagined she would like.

 _Oh! Oh, I do like_ —"That's so good, Severus, I . . . I—oh!"

She arched her back again; she couldn't help it, and was rewarded by the removal of the teasing feather, which Severus replaced with his tongue. He lapped at her distended nipples, up and down, barely touching them, and the scent of her flooding arousal rose in the room.

It was then that she noticed her knickers were sodden, and that was something a surprise, as well, for she hadn't _worn_ any knickers to bed; she'd had on an old nightshirt. Severus obviously felt her stiffen and pulled back because of it. Luna locked eyes with him, and she was relieved when the slight hesitation in his expression dispersed as he read what was in hers. Understanding radiated from him then, which wasn't so surprising; he was a Legilimens, after all.

His voice sounded more sure as he told her, "I thought you'd like them, something soft. . . . _Do_ you like them?"

Luna couldn't help it. She grinned. "I love them."

"Is that," Severus asked, smirking now as he let go the feather and slid his hand down to caress the silky gusset of his decadent offering, "why you've made such a mess of them?"

"Do that again, please—not so hard!" Luna begged, desire pulsing low and demanding as Severus traced her swollen pudenda through the thin material.

He mercifully didn't take her direction as a criticism but lightened his touch until it was maddening. Luna thrashed upward, losing herself in the sensation, and was genuinely shocked when she heard Severus murmur an incantation that Stuck her wide-open legs to the mattress, and her bound arms, as well.

Every muscle in her body taut, she waited to see what he'd do next, and groaned throatily when she felt one of Severus' fingers slide under her knickers and up inside of her, massaging haphazardly, until—"Fuck!"

"Luna!"

"Oh, so _good_. Pleasedon'tstop! Sever—oh! I'm . . . _love that_ . . . yes!"

It was the most unexpected and powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced, but Severus hadn't finished with her yet, it seemed, as he growled—really growled!—and somehow did away with all his enchantments and bindings and pushed himself inside of her.

Luna felt everything that much more, having already come—Severus' grip on her hips as he pulled her to the edge of the bed and pounded into her; the almost punishing slide of his cock moving in and out of her swollen sex; the sharp, hot spikes of pleasure coursing through her body as his shaft rode roughly over her clit—and she didn't mind it, not at all, because it was Severus giving her what she needed, what she'd wanted from him for so long: it was Severus taking her without any trepidation, Severus utterly _having_ her . . . .

Luna had never been more completely Severus' as she came again before falling into a welcome sort of darkness.

~*~

She awoke to kisses and the aftershocks of intense pleasure. She knew that she'd be sore, later. She didn't care.

"Se—everus," Luna said, trying to catch her breath. "Severus, you _shagged me senseless_."

" _Yes_ ," he said, kissing her eyelids.

Luna started. She hadn't realised that her eyes were closed.

"I certainly _did_."

"And you're that smug about it, too. Oh! Oh, dear. Severus, have you been working with any unfamiliar plants?" Luna asked, suddenly alarmed.

Severus burst out laughing, shocking Luna again, and rolled on top of her.

"You listen to me, Mrs Snape," he insisted, smoothing the hair out of her face, "I'm not in the thrall of or infected by any of your bizarre creatures. I fu—made lo— _took_ you like that all on my own. Because I wanted to."

Luna fought back a smile at Severus' assertion, lest he believe that she was laughing at him, but she could still hear something of his customary uncertainty in his tone as he continued.

"You . . . you did like that, didn't you? You did. You did like that," he said, as if attempting to convince himself.

Luna did laugh, then, as she flung her arms around Severus' neck, and then she flung her legs around his waist as he kneeled up in an attempt to leave their bed. "You _silly_ man! Of _course_ I did! You were _brilliant_."

She would have said more, but, well, with Severus kissing her so soundly, it was difficult to utter any manner of sound other than a moan—and Severus, Luna knew, loved it when he made her moan. She decided moaning was the wisest course, and it wasn't before several hours had passed, they'd slept, and the sun had risen that she was able to speak again.

When she did, she asked, "What inspired you to . . . buy those knickers?"

"I did not _buy_ those knickers," Severus replied, sounding horrified at the thought, though sleepily so. "I . . . I made them."

Luna, astonished, summoned the knickers to examine them after performing a much-needed laundering spell. "Very pretty. The cloth-covered buttons are especially nice. But why?"

Flushing, Severus murmured, "Don't like your bulky nightshirts. Want to see you."

"You could have just asked, you know."

Whatever Severus said next was too mumbled to be understood, so Luna carefully laid aside the knickers and snuggled into Severus until their noses were touching. "What was that?"

"Wasn't sure how to. _You_ never . . . talk about . . . things."

Luna blinked. _Oh, dear_. "I thought that _you_ didn't want to talk about our sex life," she said, boldly being more specific than Severus had been because it occurred to her that perhaps her trying to be so understanding of Severus' needs had been a part of why she'd found herself so frustrated. _And Severus, too, apparently_.

 _She_ wasn't a mind-reader, after all.

 _Not that Legilimency is strictly mind_ —

"Luna?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," she said, dipping her head forward to nibble on Severus' nose. "I wasn't ignoring you."

"I know."

"Good."

They stared at each other for a moment. Luna smiled. Severus smirked. Luna cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we just tell each other things from now on—everything—and not make any assumptions about 'things'."

"I'd like that," Severus replied, reaching out to thread his fingers through her hair.

Luna leaned into his touch. "Mmm. I do like it, when you touch me, you know. I can't imagine there's anything you could do to me that I wouldn't like, either."

Something of Severus' brief, earlier smugness returned to his eyes. "Is that so, Mrs Snape?" he asked, regarding her speculatively, or so it seemed to Luna. "Because I've got . . . some ideas."

Surprising herself, Luna replied, "I want to hear all about them. I'll listen while you make breakfast—um, that is, if you—"

"I . . . I could do that," Severus interrupted, rising from the bed and heading towards the loo, "as long as we've got a cookbook. We do have one, don't we?"

Luna wasn't much for traditional cookery, but she'd managed to Floo to Harry and Ginny's—startling both of them as she stepped out of their kitchen hearth wrapped in only a bedsheet to borrow a cookbook—and back before Severus had returned to the room because, if Severus wanted instruction, well, who was she to argue?

Besides, now that she knew Severus wasn't averse to altering their domestic routine, she was determined to make the most of it; dish-washing charms only went so far, really, and Luna had always enjoyed being surprised.

~*~

  
**[A Decadent Offering](http://www.journalfen.net/community/smutty_claus/70460.html)** , by [karasu_hime](http://karasu-hime.livejournal.com/profile)  
(Gifted to me on 7 December 2007, this artwork is solely for my own use.)


End file.
